


MistakeTale - Wings Of Regret

by UniPug



Category: MistakeTale (My Au), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Your salt is good 4 me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPug/pseuds/UniPug
Summary: This is the story on how it all begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! Hello there reader! I cant believe your reading this! I'm so happy. Well, I hope you like it!  
> (Also this was supposed to be the Prolouge so... ye?)

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth, humans and monsters. The two kept peace for many years, and they were happy. Some humans though, saw the monsters as threats. The reason was because they knew that when a monster obtained a human soul, they would become a being with God like powers. But what the humans didn't know was that the monsters souls were pure. And the monsters knew about it. So they agreed that a monster with a human soul would end in an atrocity. But the humans did not know about the monsters agreement. Some humans even thought that the monsters were planning to take over the human race and leave the Earth for themselves. So, the humans attacked. And so, began the war that humans now tell like a story for amusement, as if their victory was a trophy on a shelf. 

Meanwhile, when the monsters lost, three powerful wizards trapped all the monsters underground, leaving them in despair. The king, queen, and their two children, Asriel and Chara, built a castle with the barrier as one of their rooms, hoping that one day it would open. 

One day, the royal scientist W. D Gaster, discovered that there was a way to break the barrier. They could get seven human souls to open the barrier. But, during the war, some of the monsters souls got contaminated. 

When the monsters found out that you needed a seven human souls, they tried to kill Chara so they could cross the barrier and kill the humans that they needed. In tears, the queen and king said had to be another way. 

One day little Chara and Asriel decided to make a plan to free all the monsters. Chara proposed that she would eat Buttercups to poison herself, so she could give Asriel her soul. Then they would cross the barrier. Asriel, who was so attached to his sister, cried and exclaimed that there had to be another way. Somehow, Chara was then able to convince Asriel to do the plan with her. So, they did what they were supposed to, and, as expected, Chara died in the process. The entire Dreamurr family was stuck with grief. Asriel, knew that Chara would have wanted him to finish the plan. Asriel, who was very attached to Chara, cried during the whole process. 

Asriel took Charas soul to fulfill her last request. She asked to see the golden flowers at her village one last time. At the village, the humans saw Asriel with Charas dead body in his arms. They immediately thought that he killed her. The humans attacked him with all they had. Asriel, being a monster with God like powers, could obliviate them all with a snap of his fingers. But he didn't. Instead he took every hit. Wounded severely, he went back to the underground, where he let himself turn to dust. Strangely afterwards, that dust turned to a patch of the same golden flowers at the village. 

Grief stuck the king and queen like never before. The queen then went to a more isolated and quiet place, so she could then never be reminded of her two dear children. The king then announced that all children to fall to the underground were to be spared,unless they were a threat to the monsters. Six. Six other humans then fell down to the underground. Each of them were spared, but sadly, they all had violence corrupting them. All six humans were then killed by the monsters, because they left them no other choice. Six souls were now obtained. They only needed one more before the barrier could be broken. The entire underground went full of life. One more soul and then they could be free. 

Up in the rocky trail of Mt. Ebott, Frisk was walking up the mountain. Finally, they got up all the way to the top, with a small opening that led to a hole to the underground. Exactly as they wanted it to be. With their feet at the rock edge, they let themselves fall down. 

And this is where our story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah this took loner than I thought  
> Oh well.  
> Also!  
> I will be messing with the P.O.V a lot  
> So yeah.  
> Expect it to not be the same.  
> Found errors? Plz tell me!  
> Thank chu so much for making it all the way down here!  
> I'm still a noob at this.  
> ;;  
> This will take a while of getting used to.  
> Oh well.


End file.
